Harvest Moon
by Crazy Music Person
Summary: When Bella meets her evil counterpart things go haywire. Will her life in Forks survive? And what about the suicide napkin found in the Cullen mansion? Will our two lovers be able to survive? Not the game, the title means red moon.
1. Imagination

There he sat, calm and giving me a beautiful godlike glance with, his face gently twisted in a crooked smile that would break my heart. He appeared to a marble statue. What about him as a human? I tried to imagine him, skin flushed with color, warmth from his fingers when he touched me, and sparkling emerald green eyes. The sun crawled through the trees, hitting his skin with a magnificent glory. Each wrinkle of skin shone with the luster of millions of stars, a feature only a vampire would have. Instead of the green human eyes he had dark purple bruises under his eyes and the charcoal irises constantly reminded me that he thirsted for me. My face twisted in slight disgust. His fair and happy look quickly changed to one of despair and confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" his face twisting back into my favorite crooked smile.

I turned around and looked at the beautiful scenery around Carlisle's mansion.

"I'm just thinking about you, good and bad."

His face dropped the crooked smile at the thought. We sat in silence for a while looking into each other eyes. His face lifted into my favorite smile as the wind came and tousled my hair, and then he tucked a loose strand behind my ear. Electricity flew through me as his cold, hard fingers brushed against my skin. He turned into a statue once more, a statue too beautiful for words. He looked at me with an expression that I was unsure of. After a while I discovered he was studying me.

"Okay, now why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking about how I happen to thirst, fall in love, and not be able to use my powers on the same particular human?"

His words stung slightly. He obviously saw my expression.

"No, I don't mean it like an insult. I just think it's peculiar."

"Yeah, it is weird. I mean-"

"Edward!!" a deep grumbling voice interrupted me.

"What does Emmett want now?" I breathed in an annoyed voice.

"We're going for our monthly hunt." he said as when quickly stood.

"Coming Emmett." he said no louder than an inside voice.

"Promise you won't take too long?" I put on my puppy dog expression.

"Of course." he leaned into me and we shared a brief kiss. My heart didn't start to race as his sweet smell flooded into me, or pull him close to me when the kiss was at its sweetest, but I still had to catch my breath when he finally pulled away.

"I'm getting better at this." I told him.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, "when will you ever stop thinking I'm a god? I'm just Edward Cullen."

"Yes, you are. Edward Cullen, the handsome, lion eating, love of my life."

He paused to giggle at the comment, and then he stood up and charged away to the company of his "family." I stood there alone, looking back to the spot where we were sitting. I started the walk back to the Cullen house and saw a bush rustle, unnaturally.

"Alice? Emmett? Jasper?" no answer returned.

"Carlisle? Esme? Your 'children' are pulling pranks on me." still no answer.

"Rose? C'mon don't tell me it's you the mature one." the silence deepened.

"Edward?" I finally squeeled.

I ran, finishing the the long hike, I could have sworn I saw a streak of red dashing by with a cooling breeze. It must been my imagination. I slowly arrived at the Cullen house, hopped into my old car, and turned on the roaring engine. I pulled off the driveway and drove home to Charlie.

"Come back soon." I mumbled because my imagination was truly scaring me.

**Thanks to my editor Zach and the inspiration from my friends Anna and Ashley. **

**Thanks to all the people who read this fanfiction.**

**Please give me all comments and reviews!!**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Note

2. Note

I drove home, the booming engine of my truck a comforting sound. As I arrived home the rain intruded on the wonderful weather. It began as a drizzle, but soon became as I arrived the rain got stronger. I ran out, getting drenched in the process.

"Hey Char-Dad."

"Oh, hey Bells. Hey I gotta go to San Diego for a conference. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Ummm, how long?"

"Just two months." he said.

"Oh okay. I gotta head to Newton's got the 3:00-6:00 shift tonight."

"Oh cool, I'll be gone when you get back. So bye Bella, see you in two months."

We hugged, honestly the convention couldn't have picked a better time. Graduation's this Saturday and if he's gone that long he won't remember me exactly.

I headed out into the dreary weather, what a nice day it had been. The sun made its rare appearance today and now it was gone already. I drove down to Newton's and joined my endless shift with Mike. He was already there and was waiting. After the Cullens had returned, he had become his usual puppy dog, "Bella's my friend" self.

"Hey Mike." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Bella, your in a good mood." his observation surprised me.

"Well of course, we're graduating Saturday!" and my new life will begin.

"Yeah," he said glumly, "I suppose you got plans with Cullen."

"_Edward_," emphasizing his name, "and I are going camping with his family, do you mind? Not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah, it's cool. I suppose you'll be with the Cullens a lot."

"Yup," more than you'll ever know.

He dropped the matter at that. I couldn't help, but giggle at Mike's jealousy. He's always interrogating Edward, hoping find something bad about him and get me to dislike him. But A) Edward was perfect, in everybody's eyes, B) He would always know how to answer (what with the mind reading and all), and C) I could never get mad at Edward and (how much more dislike him), so Mike's plan was always in vain.

My shift ended faster than I expected, and I headed home. When I got home the house was empty and a note with beautiful handwriting said:

"Bella,

Meet me at my house at 5:00.

-Edward"

The 5 was slightly distorted, but who cares. As I left a familiar odor wafted to my nose. White out strange. I drove down the serpent like road and found the drive off to the mansion much easier now. The house was brightly lit up and a banner said "Congratulations Bella," was hung in front. I went to the door and was about to knock but a not on the door said

"Go to the backyard."

I walked back there slowly and who I saw shocked me.

Her bright red hair blew in the wind, her red eyes dangerous, and her dangerous voice whispered, "We meet again Bella."

Victoria.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Again thank you to my friends Anna and Ashley (yes your names are on the internet again), and my editor Zach.**

**Please, please, please, comment and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Visitors

"Vi-Vic-Victoria."

"Yes, Bella it is me. Ever since James was, well you know, I've had my eye on you for quite some time."

"But-but—"

"Yes those volatile little dogs protected you long enough, and you precious little _Edward _took care of you, but now I've got you in my clutches."

"How'd-How'd you get me here? The note was from Edward."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you underestimated me. How hard is it to turn a 6 into a 5? Just use a little white out and boom." she sighed.

The memory instantly flooded back to me. My nose was cringing at the sour smell of the white out.

"So, now Bella any last word?" she asked sarcastically.

The end was near. She pushed me forward, and I got big scrapes on my elbows and hands and I bled.

She looked down at me, her eyes furious; she bared her fangs and bit my throat. My throat burned and the fire was spreading, I suppressed a scream. I had a small hope that this was her punishment, eternal damnation. She saw my hope.

"Oh noooo Bella, I'm not changing you, I'm just making sure you can't leave out little party. Fat chance now."

She spoke the truth, there was no chance left for me. A sudden unnatural breeze blew and all of the Cullens were there. I quickly threw my hair over the bite and looked my angel. He was horrified that Victoria was here, but showed no emotion about my bloody scrapes.

"Leave." he growled.

"Why should I?" she mocked.

They all took a fluid step forward. "Leave." they all growled in fury.

At that instant they leaped at each other in fury. Their razor sharp fangs almost touching each other when they leaped, and their rock hard bodies slamming together like boulders. Victoria was considering fighting back, but she knew she was beaten. She finally gave up.

"Consider this a favor Bella; your odds will be better next time we meet."

I'd forgotten about the fire for a second, and then again I had to work very hard not to scream. It wasn't too late to save me. I stood up almost grimacing in pain.

"Now, let's go to your party." he helped me up, not noticing I was limping or not surprised.

I still suppressed a bloodcurdling scream in my throat, and we walked into the party area. It was just like my birthday. Bowls filled thousands of roses.

"Congratulations," he kissed me.

For a minute his sweet smell made me forget my pain and the fire gnawing at my neck.

He pulled back and smile, and the looked down at his wet hands. Shock and despair flooded his face; I was caught, so I finally screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"No, Bella!" he knew I was bitten.

"I didn't want to tell you, just let me change."

Carlisle pulled my hair back, and examined the bite with furtive eyes.

"She's right Edward; it's much too late to extract the venom. Now, I'm just shocked she suppressed the pain that long."

"Yes, but what about Charlie?" his voice sounding like rough velvet.

"He's gone," my voice raising octave with each word, "he'll be in San Diego for two months. He left this afternoon." tears of pain spilled out of my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella, just hold on." he whispered.

He pulled me into a protective bear hug; this would be a long three days.

**Hey people! **

**Now you know! Thanks to my friends Anna and Ashley, editor Zach of course.**

**Reviews, send them in.**

**Now I won't be able to post at least until Wednesday.**

**Okay? Enjoy!!!**


	4. Beginning

**This is in Edward's POV. **

**Anything in italics is the thoughts that Edward hears.**

She couldn't scream anymore, because she was writhing in pain now. She crumpled to the floor and rocked back and forth like a ball.

_Carlisle: Poor Bella, I am so glad that I did not do this to her._

"Edward," she gasped.

"I'm here Bella," I whispered softly.

_Rosalie:_ _I voting no was not enough to save her from this pain._

"Don't leave me," she used all her effort to give me that command.

_Emmett: I hope my brother can handle this._

"Of course not, love." my voice almost breaking.

_Alice: Hold on Bella._

_Esme: I haven't seen Edward so muddled. _

_Jasper: This is going to be a long three days. Maybe I should help._

"Yes," I said staring at Jasper.

"What?" he said uncomprehending.

"I need your help."

He understood. He carefully approached Bella. Her eyes froze in shock.

"Jas-Jasper, I'm bleeding," her eyes focused on the ravenous vampire approaching her.

"It's okay Bella, I'm under control." his voice like melting honey, even to me. A calm expression immediately began spreading across her face. I put my face in her hair, the scent of the blood on her neck stunning me. I began to hum her lullaby calming the rocking ever so slightly.

"We'll give you two some privacy."

"No!" I said harshly. "I mean, no thank you please stay. I think Bella and I would enjoy your company. Am I correct?"

She used all her might and nodded evenly, and so it began.

After an hour or so, her eyes began to darken, from caramel colored to almost a burnt color. The sun began to set and her face began to lose its roundness, making her cheekbones more prominent and squared her jaw line. She was still humanized and she was able to sleep through the pain on my couch. When she awoke she was surprised to see herself in the mirror. Nothing happened much overnight but she never saw the first few changes.

"Oh my gosh! Edward take a look at me! I'm-I'm…"

"A vampire?" I said jokingly.

"No, beautiful!"

"You are utterly absurd. You were always beautiful to me." I said truthfully.

"Fine, I need something to eat."

"Like human food or blood?" I said muddled.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She said dumbfounded.

"Let's go out."

She stood up and walked more gracefully than usual to my Volvo. We went to the McDonald's down the road and she got a cheeseburger.

_Mike: What on Earth did he do to Bella?_

_Eric: I absolutely loathe him._

_Angela: Hooray for Bella!_

_Jessica: What's up with them?_

_Lauren: Ugh! Cullen and Swan!_

"It seems the whole crew is here."

She turned around and saw everyone from Forks High. She waved sheepishly.

"So?" she asked annoyed.

"They think something is wrong with you."

"Oh." And she continued eating her brunch.

She gobbled her food. I stared at her quietly while she slurped her Coke.

"Why are you looking at me like that, _again_?" she emphasized.

"Your not much different, believe it or not." I said.

"Now you're being absurd. Besides our lives will be much easier, now."

"How so?"

"I won't be at risk to be killed every second."

"True," I mused "but there still is Victoria."

"Oh," she said, "well at least there will be one more member to help."

"Yes love, one more member forever."

**Well how'd you guy like it?**

**Please send your reviews!**

**Thank you Anna, you support me so well.**

**And Ashley I got this partly from you!**

**And finally Editor Zach, Chapter 5'll be up soon.**

**Please read my other story, it's a ballad and so far no one's reviewed it.**


	5. Completion

**This is Bella's POV again.**

Edward was looking at me with his angel face ever since we got home from his mansion. I felt change on day two, my muscles became firm and my skin became just a bit paler to match the Cullen's skin tone. The pain was already subsiding. I thought about my future family.

"I have to go by Hale." I sighed

Jasper and Rosalie walked in, "What's wrong with Hale?" they joked.

"Nothing, I'd just prefer to be Cullen," I finished under my breath "or Mansen."

Edward just smiled and the crooked smile just made my slowing heart shudder.

"Not, much longer." He breathed on my skin.

"I want to try out my new reflexes."

"Sure," all the Cullens were in the room now.

We went outside and I was shocked. Everything looked sharper outside. The sun looked much brighter even though it was obscured by clouds, trees greener, and my angel more heartbreakingly beautiful. I gawked mindlessly at his beauty.

"Come on Bella," he sighed.

I followed him, I looked back and saw Carlisle and the others giggling. I still felt so human. We walked into the woods. I noticed that the moss no longer smelled wet and fresh, but almost emitted no odor. Then a maddening smell wafted through the woods. I ran. This was exhilarating. I was no longer slow, my legs strong and muscled. I was still in shock that I hadn't tripped once. Then I came to a clearing, the maddening smell stronger than ever. I looked around; as I silently crept around I saw it. A young doe stood grazing silently. I pounced, sinking my fangs deep into its side. The doe let out a scream of pain. And I began to suck on the wound; a flood of blood was spewing out. I heard a low giggle behind me.

"Enjoying yourself Bella?" he laughed.

I wiped of my mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Erm, I couldn't help it?"

"Of course," he extended out his arms in invitation.

I walked to complete that hug. He grasped me in a hug that would have probably crushed me as a human. Edward sighed sadly. I felt his nose wrinkle.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You don't smell as nice." he answered hesitantly.

"That must be a change, anyway…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"I'll race you back."

"Loser kisses winner." he joked and then we were off.

Flying through the forest the second time was much easier. The green trees missed me as they should off. I was thinking about how Edward and I would spend eternity together. Soon I was back at the mansion. Edward beat me there.

"Where's my kiss?" he smiled crookedly the sun creeping through the clouds made his skin sparkle.

I leaned into the angel and gave him a kiss. My lips pressed against his felt routine. His cool breath was on my skin and my fingers were intertwined in his hair. He crushed himself towards me. This time when my hands cam to trace his face he didn't stop me; obviously he couldn't really kill me. I felt his lips curve back too soon.

"That was…" he said, out of breath, "different."

I kept my cool and just smiled. "Seems I'm better than you at some things."

"Let's go."

We went inside and saw the Cullens and Hales together. There beautiful faces magnified with my vision. The final night was grueling. I could not sleep, but Edward ad I talked to each other, and kissed occasionally. The sun finally rose after a long night and my pain was finished. The sun was bright today and it slowly crept through the windows of the Cullen house. It hit Edward and the others skin making them sparkle with the luster of millions of tiny stars. Then the looked at me with awe, I looked at my sparkled with the same magnificence.

"I'm—I'm…" I was lost for words.

"Oh dearest Bella," Carlisle said lovingly, "you are truly one of us now."

Edward grimaced at Carlisle's words

"Why do you have to grimace?"

"What," he said clueless and amused, "I'm not grimacing."

"C'mere you Mr. 'I'm not grimacing'." I pulled him towards me into a kiss.

He didn't argue with that.

**Sorry guys my ending sucked.**

**Thank you to my loyal fans and keep on reading.**


	6. Treaty

"I'm scared Edward."

He held my face, "Don't worry Bella. We'll be fine."

I was terrified, we would drive out to near La Push and then I would walk to the Blacks' home.

"But the treaty-"

He cut me off, "It says the Cullens aren't allowed, but still be on your guard."

He stopped a mile from La Push, I stepped out to run, but he Edward hissed, "Stay here."

I looked out the pack of five was standing a few feet away from his Volvo. Edward stepped out, I followed.

Jacob was even taller now. San Uley stepped forward.

"Why Bella, what brings you to La Push?"

I stayed silent and hid behind Edward.

"Cullen," Jacob hissed menacingly.

I realized I'd been holding my breath, something smelled. And then as if on cue Jacob wrinkled his nose back. He glared at me then Edward.

"So, treaty broken already, Cullen?!" he was shaking in rage.

"No! Jacob!" It was too late.

He phased and dove towards Edward. Edward got into a crouch then pounced. The two hit each other with a force like boulders. They chomped at each other and clawed.

"Sam!" I screamed over the roar.

"Bella stay there." He ordered, I didn't listen.

I jumped into the mass of fur and teeth that were the two boys. I pulled Edward, successfully, out of danger.

"Edward!" I scolded.

He growled in return.

Jacob was human again.

"As I was saying, the Cullens didn't change me, Victoria did."

"Oh," he said embarrassed, "sorry Edward."

Edward regained hic composure, "No blood, no foul."

"So you are here…" Sam trailed off suggestively.

"To discuss the treaty," Edward finished.

"Ah, yes, the treaty will need to be rewritten, but it is understood that Bella is like yourselves, no humans?" Jacob asked,

"Yes," I replied.

"Fine, you will have to abide by the same rules."

We left at that.

**Sorry guys, slight writers' block**.

**Please review!**


	7. Reunion

**This chapter is going to flip-flop between Edward and Bella's POV.**

I walked into the Cullen house, waiting for Edward. The house was empty and I was bored I walked into the living room. Oh why didn't I just go to Blockbuster© with Edward? Oh yeah, I was lazy. There was a note on the small side table.

I have Edward, come to the backyard dear Bella.

-Victoria

Am I dreaming? No. Am I hallucinating? No. I ran outside. I was shocked, no Culllens or Hales. The gloom darkened the sun and revealed an evil fiery haired hunter with a vengeance.

"Victoria," I hissed.

"I didn't know you would be that gullible." She laughed.

How does Bella get me to do these things? Oh yeah, everybody, but me is on vacation. Here I am, at Blockbuster, I gotta rent them a chick-flick. Why me? Why?

"Ah here it is 'Music and Lyrics©'." I sighed gratefully.

Time to get home. I paid for the flick and went home. The usual way was blocked, a detour passed through the edges of La Push. I drove carefully. I neared La Push when I heard a sputtering noise. No my car! I stepped out to check out the damage. Nothing broken, engine was bad. I was on the edge of the La Push city limits when the dogs appeared. Sam the leader as usual, but the Jacob kid was shaking in rage.

"Cullen," he hissed baring his teeth.

"Jake, calm down," Sam howled quietly.

It was too late, the dog has lost his temper.

**This is just a short introduction paragraph. **

**Next chapter the climax begins!**


	8. Cofrontation Bella

"So we meet again." She chuckled slyly.

"Yes we do," I retorted sharply.

"So I see that my attempt to kill you a few days ago was futile. But now, my prize is even greater."

I grew hot with anger.

"Yes it was." I retorted sharply, "But thank you for uniting me with Edward."

That got her mad.

She jumped at me. I dodged left.

"Hey now Bella, don't you want to play?" he bared her fangs.

"No thank you," I joked with a mocking smile.

She seemed to grow with anger.We jumped at each other; the sound was like two crashing boulders. My ears rang. We stepped away from each other dazed. Her hair was a frizzy mass, fangs dripped with venom from the adrenaline, and her eyes filled with hate.

"Your just jealous," I hissed, "it's not my fault that James died. He came after me!"

She laughed; it was a hollow noise.

"Not your fault? Your joking! You little appetizing fool, and of course that Edward off yours! Of course it's your fault."

We pounced at each other once more the fore sickening. We clawed and bit towards each other. She had me, she kicked me in the shins and I was sprawled against the ground. She was coming for the final blow, but I got a sudden energy created by a rage and attacked. Skin and blood flew everywhere. I smelled gasoline and fell to the ground. I didn't hit the ground but I fell no two long boulders.

That was the last thing I felt.

**Hahaha! Short skimpy climax, but Edward's will be better.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	9. Confrontation Edward

The pack was looking at me and Jacob was glaring.

"Jacob Black, please be clam."

His trembling did not cease.

"Jake, calm," Sam commanded.

He still didn't stop. He glared through me.

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?"

"I'm not on the reserve, but at the edge. And I was taking a detour, but my Volvo died."

Sam smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry we can help."

Jacob posture still didn't relax.

So this is what Bella felt like. Poor her.

"Please Jacob, I mean no harm, I will not go any closer. I can merely carry my Volvo away, I will still remain inconspicuous."

"Jacob please calm down, someone could get hurt. Whether it is him, you, or one of us, no good can come of this"

His mind was made up I was an intruder on his territory. He got into crouch and phased into a giant russet colored wolf.

"Jake!" I heard before he crashed into me. I fought back I didn't want to kill this overgrown dog, he helped comfort Bella. I had to pull him off me somehow.

"A little help!' I cried.

So far they hadn't been any help at all. Sam was the first on to move. He phased, and man was big, he grabbed Jacob. Jake was biting trying to bite my head off, but so far he's only been able to draw blood. The black liquid fell over my eyes and I was halfway blinded. Now the whole pack was attacking Jacob.

"Get away your whole effort is futile."

They listened.

Jacob Black was tired now I stood up and pushed him off, now I attacked. My fangs were bared and I was angered.

"Are you really who helped Bella survive my absence?"

"Yes, and she wouldn't need my help if hadn't left her in the first place." He lunged at me the sun was beginning to set.

"I tried to keep her safe by leaving." I jumped left then attacked."

"Well, apparently that didn't work!"

We attacked each other. I drew his blood after a few minutes and we continued. Soon he was tired and I struck the final blow. Right. Between. The. Eyes. He fell to the ground dead, I hoped. The last thing I saw was a large wolf catching me as I fell to tired to move.

**Yea I know both climaxes have the somewhat same ending.**

**Coming soon: Chapter 10: Harvest Moon, the final chapter of the first Harvest Moon saga.**


	10. Harvest Moon

**Bella's POV**

I woke up dazed. I saw Jasper's face a few inches from mine along with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, then I remembered.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Victoria?"

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper chuckled, "look." He pointed at a pile of ashes.

"Oh so I'm safe?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, "but Bella, where is Edward?"

"Edward." I gasped.

**Edward's POV**

I awoke to a dark night, a great for still clouded the recent events. I looked up it was Billy Black's house. I turned my head and saw the pack.

"Hello Edward," Sam said calmly.

I only saw four, "Where is Jacob?"

"He's," the burly kid said, "gone." He finally finished.

"Oh no I am so sorry, why am I safe? I did break the treaty for killing Jacob and being on this land."

"It's okay dear friend. It was an unprovoked attack. Now I suppose you want to go back to your family."

"Family," I paused. Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I waited.

"Edward should have been back by now." I stated worriedly

Then I heard a quiet _thud_. I ran up front.

"Edward!"

"Bella!" We both said at the same time.

We crushed each other in a hug.

"Why do you smell like werewolf?" I asked him.

"Why do you smell like burning gas?"

We each told each other our stories.

"Jacob's dead," I gasped scared.

"Yes, I am so sorry, he attacked me."

"Well what about the treaty?"

"It is not broken, he broke the treaty himself."

He changed the topic, "So Victoria is finally dead."

"Yes," I answered.

We looked up at the blood red moon. One wonderful and one evil, both are mourned. Even the heavens wept for the loss of these two people. Edward and I walked to the house to temporarily hide from the dangers we will need to face. Because now we are wanted, by both sides.

**Don't worry there will be a part two, (I'm still working out the kinks).**

**Please send in a final review.**


End file.
